


Niebo i piekło

by Kaley033



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaley033/pseuds/Kaley033
Summary: Krótka scena 2:   Alec i Magnus spędzają wolny czas w mieszkaniu czarownika ciesząc się swoją obecnością





	Niebo i piekło

Chwilę spędzone z Magnusem zawsze dodawały Alecowi energii. Nie zależenie od tego co robili, czy spędzali wyczerpującą fizycznie noc w łóżku (albo niekoniecznie łóżku, Magnusowi pomysły się nie kończyły), czy po prostu siedzieli na kanapie, robiąc maraton filmowy, jedząc popcorn i po prostu ciesząc się swoją obecnością.   
To zadziwiające, nie byli razem długo, ale Alec już wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie chciał nikogo innego. Magnus był jego wszystkim. Dlatego teraz, będąc w drodze do jego mieszkania, cieszył się chwilą. Nie mieli ich wiele, nadmiar obowiązków, u ich obu niczego nie ułatwiał, ale potrafili pogodzić to tak by jakoś działało. Alec podszedł do drzwi mieszkania Magnusa i zapukał, nawet nie musiał czekać, czarownik za pomocą magii otworzył drzwi od razu. Gdy Alec wszedł do mieszkania, siedział na kanapie z kotem na kolanach. Na widok Aleca jednak wstał i podszedł do niego. Prezes Miau pobiegł na drugą stronę pokoju, obrażony na właściciela za ignorancje.  
Alec uśmiechnął się i objął Magnusa żeby go pocałować, ten jednak złapał go za koszulę i przyciągnął do siebie w długim pocałunku. Nie tego łowca się spodziewał, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Od razu odwzajemnił pocałunek czarownika obejmując go w pasie. Stali tak, niemal przyklejeni do siebie, przez dłuższy czas. Jako pierwszy pocałunek przerwał Alec, odsuwając się delikatnie od Magnusa. Czarownik spojrzał na niego kocimi oczami. Ale zaniemówił i lekko dotknął ręką kącika oczu Magnusa, ten w tym momencie zorientował się, co się stało, odwrócił głowę i gdy ponownie spojrzał na łowcę, jego oczy miały już swój zwykły kolor.   
\- Przepraszam, po prostu… - Magnus chciał wyjaśnić, ale Alec położył mu palec na ustach.  
\- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć Magnus, uwielbiam twoje oczy  
Magnus spojrzał na niego, to nie był pierwszy raz gdy Alec to mówił, ale lata, bardzo różnych doświadczeń, powodowały, że wciąż miał wątpliwości.  
\- Jesteś tego pewien? Bo jeśli nie, to…  
\- Magnus! - Alec szeroko się uśmiechnął – Kocham cię – szepnął mu do ust – I twoje oczy także, to prawdziwy ty, nie musisz tego przede mną ukrywać.  
Magnus patrzył na niego z zachwytem. „Och, Aleksander,” pomyślał, „Czym ja na ciebie zasłużyłem”. Czarownik pocałował łowcę po raz kolejny, przysuwając się do niego.   
\- Mam dla ciebie dzisiaj niespodziankę – uśmiechnął się, puszczając oczko. Odsunął się od Aleca i podszedł do stolika przy którym wcześniej siedział. Podniósł małe zielone pudełeczko i podał je Alecowi.  
\- Otwórz.  
Alec spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Magnus to dostrzegł i roześmiał się.   
\- To nie pierścionek Alec. Po prostu otwórz.  
Łowca otworzył pudełeczko i zdumiony zaniemówił gdy zobaczył zawartość. W środku znajdował się klucz i nawet mający minimalne pojęcie o związkach Alec wiedział co to znaczy.  
Magnus uważnie obserwował jego reakcje i widząc jego zdumienie przybliżył się.  
\- Aleksander, to klucz do mojego mieszkania. Chcę żebyś go miał.  
Alec cały czas patrzył na niego zdumiony.  
\- Ja… za jąkał się lekko… nie wiem co powiedzieć… Magnus, jesteś pewien?  
Magnus tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął. Objął Aleca w pasie.  
\- Dawno nie byłem niczego tak pewien – czarownik pocałował go, zabierając mu klucz z ręki i chowając go do kieszeni Aleca.  
\- Mamy rezerwację na kolację w pewnej francuskiej restauracji, ale mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. Napijesz się czegoś? – powiedział odłączając swoje usta od Aleca, ten jednak nie zamierzał odpowiadać. Ponownie pocałował czarownika i pokierował go w stronę sofy.  
\- Mam lepszy pomysł – łowca uśmiechnął uwodzicielsko i pchnął Magnusa na kanapę. Czarownik przez moment zastanawiał się skąd u Aleca wzięła się ta pewność siebie. Ciągle go zaskakiwał, potrafił w jednej chwili być tym słodkim, nieśmiałym Aleksandrem który zapomniał własnego imienia gdy się pierwszy raz przedstawiał, by za chwilę zaciągnąć go do łóżka i wyprawiać z nim niesamowite rzeczy. A to potrafił robić wyśmienicie ( Magnus nigdy nie sądził, że runy Nocnych Łowców mogą być AŻ TAK przydatne). Niczemu jednak nie protestował. Alecowi nie był w stanie niczego odmówić. Odwzajemnił pocałunek chłopaka i objął go w pasie, gdy ten usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach, nie przerywając pocałunku.  
Całowanie Aleca było dla niego zupełnie nowym przeżyciem. I przez to ekscytującym. Był wcześniej zakochany, był w wielu związkach, ale nikt nigdy nie sprawiał, ze czuł się tak jak teraz. Błogo, niebiańsko niemalże, co było ironiczne, biorąc pod uwagę jego demoniczne pochodzenie. Każdy pocałunek Aleca sprawiał, że czuł się inaczej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i jednocześnie o niebo lepiej. Może miało to związek z jego anielską krwią, a może chodziło o samego Aleksandra, tego Magnus nie wiedział .  
Alec zaczął właśnie całować jego kark i czarownik jęknął z przyjemności.  
\- Zadziwiające jak szybko się uczysz Aleksander – powiedział, osuwając głowę by dać Alecowi lepszy dostęp. Nie widział tego, ale na skórze, poczuł, że Alec się uśmiecha.  
\- Mam dobrego nauczyciela – odpowiedział wracając do całowania ust czarownika. Magnus pozwolił mu ponownie zderzyć ich usta, dał by Alecowi wszystko, niebo i piekło, gdyby ten tylko poprosił. Dał by też wszystko, żeby ta chwila trwała. Poczuł na skórze jak Alec rozpina mu koszulę. Pstryknął palcami i z radia zaczęła lecieć głośnia muzyka. Alec na chwilę się zatrzymał i spojrzał na niego pytająco. Magnus się zaśmiał.  
\- Sąsiedzi narzekają – wziął w dłonie twarz Aleca i ponownie go pocałował w duchu modląc się, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie.


End file.
